


A Different Kind of Cane

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Caning, Christmas, Costumes, Elves, F/M, Kinkmeme, Leather gloves, Mind Control, Santa Claus - Freeform, candy cane misuse, ho ho HO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For a kinkmeme prompt "Ainley!Master/Peri, caning."  An alien planet is preparing for Christmas, but why?





	A Different Kind of Cane

Peri Brown sighed, adjusted her elf hat, and hit the big green button on the machine in front of her. It extruded another gigantic candy cane and bent its wrist-thick stem to the correct angle. This was not what she considered fun.

She looked around her, at the vast workshop packed with toys and tools and tiny elves creating more toys. The walls were bright with tinsel and holly, the air smelled of gingerbread and plum pudding, and it all looked as Christmas-y as possible. This was a problem, at least according to the Doctor.

"I mean, look at this!" he'd said, gesturing widely with both arms, his multicoloured coat glowing like the tropical foliage behind it. "The Christmas trees, the sleighs, the workshops – all in the middle of an alien swamp, with no sigh of any human contact, I mean, Peri, surely even you can see how wrong this is?"

She had bristled a bit at that "even you," and agreed to help him investigate. And the deeper they went into this pseudo-Winter Wonderland, the more strange things they found. Like elves without their skins, their gears and pistons showing ("Robots!" she had exclaimed. "Naturally," the Doctor had replied, in a quelling tone). And great bales of gifts being loaded by forklift into spaceships that were bright with red enamel and bore a familiar bearded face painted at the brow.

It was the elves that had given the Doctor his idea, and before Peri quite knew what was going on, she was wearing a silly green dress with white fur around the hem (she'd had to stretch it to make it fit, but it was still indecently short) and a silly little hat with a pom-pom, and was sitting among the elves, working.

"It's the perfect cover!" the Doctor had nearly squealed, before marching off. Peri thought that the only thing that would cover the Doctor would be an entire Christmas tree, with ornaments.

She sighed, and slumped in her seat to look smaller, and made more candy canes.

"Splendid," said one of the other elves, wandering over. They did this sometimes, changing seats while spouting merry encouragement at each other. She looked over at the one that had talked, and then up.

"Aren't you a little tall to be an elf?" she said.

The elf smiled, little crinkles forming around his dark eyes. Eyes that pulled you in at a glance, and she had to force herself to notice the dark beard, and the black leather gloves that clashed so oddly with the gold-stitched green suit.

It was the Master, of course.

"Of course," he said agreeably, and Peri flinched. Her limbs felt like they were bound in bonds of taffy all of a sudden, the air thick in her lungs. All she could see now were the Master's eyes.

"The lovely Miss Brown," he said, caressing her chin with one finger. "But I wonder where the Doctor is?"

She fought, silently; she clenched her lips tight together and glared up at him. She knew about the Master's mind tricks, and she was not going to give in to him, never!

He reached out with one hand and casually swept the toys and tools off the table in front of her; there was a crunch and clatter as the delicate little rocking-horses and marching soldiers fell. The candy cane making machine was shoved over next, and then the Master took her by the shoulder, raised her to her feet, and bent her over the table.

Her arms were tight at her sides, completely against her will. The Master's hand slid under her dress, and with neat ease stripped her knickers off to fall around her ankles. She could feel the fur of the dress hem tickling as it rode up, over the tops of her thighs, one long sweep across her bottom, and then she was bare, with her dress around her waist.

"Are you going to tell me where the Doctor is?" The Master's voice was very precise, very warm, and she wanted to answer – no, no, no she wouldn't answer!

"Very well, then. Let us see what we have here...ah yes, the schoolmaster's gift set..."

There was a swishing noise, and heat streaked across Peri's upraised bottom. She wanted to scream, but she didn't; instead she pressed her lips tight against the table, in a parody of a kiss.

Thwack! A second line of heat and pain printed itself against her skin.

Thwack! A third line joined them. And then another touch; the cold leather of the Master's gloves as he ran his free hand over her welted flesh. He squeezed, and it hurt; not only physical pain, but the shame of his eyes on her, on her arse and on her cleft between them, which was starting to run hot at the touch of the cane.

He slid the cane along the table in front of her; let her see the cruel whippy shape of it. It looked the perfect present for a particularly cruel and sadistic teacher.

"So hormonal, you humans," the Master said dispassionately, and Peri literally squirmed with the humiliation. She could feel her breasts pressed against the table, and wondered if the Master would strip her, flog her all over.

His voice went on, deadly and silken as some poisonous snake. "I wonder, now, what would be more effective; should I cane you until you are raw, until the slightest touch causes agony? Or should I just give you the occasional stroke, and then another stroke," cold leather touched between her legs, "until you are too excited to resist? Until you will do anything to have me touch you again? Or perhaps I could _umph_!"

The sounds of a violent struggle broke out, but Peri hardly noticed; all she knew was that she could move again. She dove over the table, picked up a stout-looking broom from where it had fallen, and turned to defend herself.

The Master was, however, already overcome. He was trying to fight free of a great red velvet sack, that had been popped over his head by a man in a red suit who had a jolly grin and a white beard of truly magnificent dimension.

Peri panted, "Aren't you...a little skinny...to be Santa Claus?" She held the broom in one hand, and vainly tried to pull down her elf-dress with the other.

"What? Oh yes, yes, but it didn't matter to the Master's computers – imagine, he's got this entire work force programmed to make weapons disguised as toys, and a computer running it all, that only takes verbal input if you are dressed as Santa and go ho-ho-ho between command lines!" He pulled the drawstring tight around the Master's upper thighs, trapping his hands at his sides. He now resembled a big red sock with two green-clad legs poking out. The Doctor reached into one pocket, and after sorting through various oddments, produced a pair of handcuffs which he used to clap the Master's hands together behind his back.

"Now then. I've set the computer to tell the elves to start disassembling everything, including the weapons stores and the spaceships-"

A muffled groan from the bound form of the Master.

"-and there's no countermanding them. So you should get back into your clothes, Peri, and we'll be going."

Peri grabbed her clothes from under the table and retreated to the far side of the workroom to get dressed. She was imagining what sort of a sight she must have made for the Doctor, splayed out under the Master's hands. The thought actually made her flush a little, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when the Doctor came up behind her.

"Come along now, Peri! They'll be disassembling the buildings as well." He strode out, beard in the air, and she followed.

"But what about the Master?" she protested.

"Well, Peri, I think it will be quite a defeat for him to see his operation take itself apart, literally. And also," he frowned for a moment, and looked at her, a shadow of darkness in his eyes.

"I don't like to have my companions abused," he said.

She swallowed.

"So, just as we left, I showed the elves in that workshop one of your nice, thick candy canes, and I told them 'Ho-ho-ho, lick this candy cane, ho-ho-ho,' and then I stuck that candy cane where it will do the Master the most good."

Peri thought about this image for some time, with considerable interest.


End file.
